Play Me Your Heart  Grimmjow JeagerJaques oneshot
by Anime-FANGIRL12
Summary: Your name is Utako Nakamura. You are an arrancar in Hueco Mundo and Aizen has assigned Szayel to give you piano lessons! Fun, fun... NOT!  Oh and your best  ?  guy friend so far is Grimmjow! :D  Enjoy


. - **You**, 16 years; **Name**, Utako; **Meaning**, Child of the song

.com/albums/hh9/Sannin_Songo/OC%20Pics%20and%20OUtfits/Alaska_Arrancar_by_Magic_the_ (scroll ALLLLLL the way down to find the pic -_-') -Your arrancar outfit (except the shirt is longer so it covers up your hollow hole) includes everything except the little pieces of skull on your face.

You slowly pulled out your music sheets. Szayel wanted you to learn Clair de Lune by the end of the week.

"But that's gonna take forever!" You had whined to him.

"I don't care if you have to practice it day and night, but you will get it by the end of the week. Aizen wants you to play that on Sunday." Pink-san had just turned his nose up to your whining.

"Whyyyyyyy…? I mean, I do love the song, but its sooo long and it's gonna take FOREVER to learn!" You pouted.

"I DON'T CARE! Just do it; I'll be back soon." As he walked out of the room, you swore under your breath and made faces behind his back.

"Bakka Pinku… was trying to tell me what to do… NOT FAIR!" You slammed yourself onto the piano bench, causing your long cream colored pigtails to fly out behind you.

"Hoi, hoi! I was just gonna watch you play. Ya don't have to scream my ears off." You whipped your head around. Ah! It was just the person you wanted to see… NOT! You were not in the mood to have Grimmjow JeagerJaques, the 6th Espada, criticize your playing. Mr.-I'm-always-so-right-and-badass-and-you're-just-a-little-weakling-that-doesn't-deserve-my-time-so-you-better-appreciate-this-whether-you-like-me-or-not! You hated him. But, even though you hated him, he was the only Espada (besides Szayel and Halibel) that talked to you, in a friendly sort of way. You always tried your best to keep from being with him alone, because he was known to get violent when someone pissed him off.

"Go away, Grimmy-chan." You smirked. That nickname always pissed him off.

"Shut up Ko." You scowled. You HATED being called that, since it does mean "child".

"I'm busy Koneko; you can bug me to death after I'm done concentrating on practicing." You turned back to the piano, sighing. "I hate this song… I love this song… Two completely different emotions, that in this case, become as one."

"I wanna hear it." Grimmjow slid on the bench next to you.

"What?"

"I SAID I wanna hear you play that song." Grimmjow's face was fixed on the sheets of music.

"Fine, I'll try. But it's not gonna be perfect so don't expect it to be."

You started playing Clair de Lune slowly at first, until you got the hang of how the song went, and you played it as fast as it was supposed to be. You lost yourself in the song, forgetting all about Szayel and even about Grimmjow, who was staring at you the whole time.

You began to hum the melody, making up lyrics to it. It took you a while to notice, but when you did; you noticed that Grimmjow had begun to hum as well.

"Grimmjow…?" You finished the song; your spirits feeling lighter. You turn around on the bench and looked over at Grimmjow.

"Hmm?" He was… actually smiling! Like not smirking at you, but really smiling happily.

"Did you like it? I mean, it's okay if you didn't, but I was just wondering because you-" You broke off as soon as you realized that you had been babbling.

"Yeah, I did. It was… actually really pretty. Can I play something for YOU?" He scooted into your spot, to play a song.

"You can play? I-I mean, yeah, I'd love to hear it." You slid next to him, listening.

"Okay… Which one… Oh, I know!" Grimmjow was mumbling to himself. "Okay, Utako?"

"Y-yes?" HE HADN'T CALLED YOU ANYTHING INSULTING! Hey I know it sounds harsh, but that's what he usually did.

"This is a cheesy song, but… you better like it okay?" His smirk was back, but there was something… uncertainty! Grimmjow was unsure about something! _Wow I guess there really IS a first time for everything!_ You thought.

"Okay let's hear it then!" You jokingly punched his arm, and watched the smirk on his face grow.

"Mmm…" He started playing, and your heart stopped for a second when you recognized the song. A couple more seconds into the song, and your heart was beating at a horribly fast rate.

Okay, the song was… Wherever You Will Go by The Calling. IT WAS AN EFFING LOVE SONG! You felt like laughing, but you couldn't. You were slowly falling in love with the song, and its melody. Once it ended, you felt like you were in a dream. You looked up at Grimmjow, and noticed that his head was turned away from you.

"Hoi, Grimm-kun. What are you doing-"

"D-don't come over here." You laughed. Grimmjow, Mr.-I'm-so-bad-and-important was stuttering!

"Grimmy-chan, your ears are red!" You pounced on him as he tried to cover his ears.

"B-B-BAKKA! GET OFF OF ME!" You giggled.

"No! Let me see!" You both rolled off the piano bench onto the ground. "Ouch!"

You quickly glanced at Grimmjow. You snorted. His face was all red!

"Hey, Grimmjow. If playing that song was gonna make you run a fever, you shouldn't have played it then!"

"Bakka… I'm not runnin' a fever." He sat up, his back against a piano leg.

"Then why are you all-" You stopped. Grimmjow was barely three inches in front of your face.

"Just… just shut up for a second, k?" You nodded, barely breathing. "I… wanted to play that for a reason. Utako… I-" Whatever Grimmjow was about to say was cut off by the sound of the door slamming. "Crap!" You heard Grimmjow mutter.

"Utako! Where are you? You better not be skipping out on practicing!" Fortunately, Szayel couldn't see you and Grimmjow behind the piano. You slowly stood up, and sat back at the piano.

"Pinku-chan… I'm right here!" Szayel whipped his head up, to stare at you.

"Don't call me that! How are you doing on that piece?" He slid on the bench next to you.

"Would you rather have me call you Pinku-bakka? Or how about, Pink-sensei? Oh, I know! Zaza-sensei!"

"I don't care anymore! Did you work on Clair de Lune AT ALL while I was gone?"

"Yeah I did, Zaza." You glanced down at where Grimmjow had been sitting. He wasn't there anymore. You sighed. "Here, I'll try to play it again."

You played the song again, but this time you made more mistakes than you had the first time you had played it.

"Arrgh! Play it again!"… "Again!" … "AGAIN, UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN STOP!"

After one more hour of grueling practice and being criticized by Szayel, you left the music room and went to your own room, to get some peace. You grabbed something to eat at one of the many dining rooms, before continuing on your way. Once you reached your room, you jumped into the shower. When you stepped out, you could feel someone in your room, waiting. You quickly dressed, and walked into your room.

You knew who it was almost immediately, even before you saw him. "Hi, Grimmy!" You smiled.

"Hey, Uta." Grimmjow was sitting on the windowsill by your bed.

"What are you doing here?" You asked him, sitting next to him on the windowsill.

"Nothin'. Just thought I'd pay a visit to ya. That's ok, right?" He turned his head towards you.

"Yup! It's perfectly fine with me." You leaned over, ruffling Grimmjow's sky blue hair.

"Mmm… Utako…?" Instead of brushing you off, he let you play with his hair.

"Yeah? What is it?" You stopped as he stared at you.

"Do you mind if I tell you why I chose the song I did?"

"No. I was actually just going to ask you that." You smiled softly.

"Well… I chose that… that song, because I… Utako, I…!" Grimmjow couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"What?" You barely whispered.

"Oh, screw this…" Grimmjow sighed and leaned towards you. He grabbed your wrists, keeping you from moving.

"Grimmjow…?"

Grimmjow leaned close enough that your noses were touching. Your eyes widened. He closed the gap, kissing you roughly. You kissed back slowly at first, hesitantly. You held the kiss for what seemed like forever, until Grimmjow pulled back.

"I think… I can say… it now." He took a deep breath, and sighed. "Utako… I love you."

You turned as red as Grimmjow had been when you two were in the music room. "Grimmjow…"

"I just wanted to tell you that. I couldn't find the words, so I tried to play my heart on the piano."

"I love you too." Grimmjow stopped and look at you.

"R-really?"

"Of course! I don't walk around saying that to just anyone." You smirked and threw your arms around him.

He smiled back. "Yeah…? Good. 'Cause you're mine now!" He picked you up, and carried you out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room. Where NO one will bother us." He picked you up in bridal style.

You giggled at Szayel's face when he walked past you two. He looked outraged. But then he turned around, and called back at Grimmjow.

"Just make sure she can play the piano on Sunday!" You and Grimmjow both laughed.

"Hoi, Uta." Grimmjow set you down once you two were in his room.

"Hai?"

"…Will you… You WILL play that song for me on Sunday, right?"

"For you? Grimmjow, if you'll play with me… I'll play you my heart."

"Cool. Will you play me your heart now?" Grimmjow smirked.

"No. Ya have tah wait until Sunday."

"Hmph! Fine, then, Ko."

"Don't call me that!"

~SKIP TO SUNDAY~

You sat your down at the piano bench. Aizen had given you a special dress to wear for this occasion.

. (*sigh* scrollllll) - It's like that except the color is darker, to go with your eyes.

You played Clair De Lune first, since that is what Aizen wanted you to play, and then you requested permission to play one of your own choices.

"Go ahead! Utako, your playing is very wonderful, and I would like to hear more of it. So, this time you may play whatever song you would like."

"Arigato, Aizen-dono." You bowed, and sat back down. Before you started to play, you scanned the crowd (Aizen had invited ALL of the Arrancars…) for a familiar blue head. Once you found it, you let your gaze catch in his. He smiled and nodded, and you smiled back.

"This first song is called…Akai Ito by Koshi Inaba. This is human song, and is dedicated to all everyone who has ever gone through a hard time."

You took a deep breath and started to play, Akai Ito. You sang softly along with it as well.

_Minareta machi yukkuri fukenukeru kaze  
Futari shite itsumo no PEESU de aruiteru  
Fuzake atte waratta ato ni kizuita  
Mita koto nai otonabita sono manazashi  
Nani mo hanasanakutatte iiyo daijoubu  
Kimochi wa kitto machigai janai  
Tada massugu nanika ni tsuki susunde yuku  
Anata wo ne tsuitsui ne mitsumete shimau  
Soba ni ite mo hanarete mo  
Dareka to dareka tsunagu...akai ito_

When the song finished, you stood up and bowed. "Arigato, mina."

"This next song is called My Love by Sia. This is a human song as well, and it was originally written in English, but Szayel and I did some research and we were able to translate it. It is my great honor, to be able to play it for you all today. I dedicate this to all of my friends here, in Hueco Mundo. I will be singing this song as well, and although we have translated it, I prefer to sing it in its original language."

Again, you looked out into the crowd for Grimmjow, but this time you nodded at him, telling him that this was HIS song.

You sighed and started to sing quietly at first, and then louder and louder.

_My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for relief  
You give it all, give into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took the fall for us  
You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor, you did it for me  
Today you will slip away  
You will wait for me my love  
Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am whole  
My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My heart, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you  
You took my hand added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me  
You loved honestly  
Did what you could release  
Aaaahhh oooh  
I know in peace we'll go  
I won't relive this loss  
Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am whole  
My love, beat inside me.  
My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you_

A moment of silence. Then, you stood up to the deafening sounds of applause. You smiled into the microphone and laughed, your hair coming free of the ribbon that held it back.

"Arigato, Utako-san! That was a very nice surprise, ne? Alright, everyone, you are dismissed!" Aizen said, while patting your shoulder.

Grimmjow walked over to you once you had escaped from new fans and admirers. "That was really good!"

"Arigatou, Grimmjow!" You hugged him tightly. "Mmm…" He pulled you into a kiss.

"Utako, did you play your heart?"

"Of course I did!"

"Good, so now I know that when I ask…"

"Grimmjow, I'll play you my heart, on the piano, singing, or even just talk and telling you how I feel, whenever you ask me to, as long as you do the same."

"Utako… Play Me Your Heart."


End file.
